dowfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Crusade/Necrons
This page is about Dark Crusade units. For background information, see Necrons. In general the Necrons are relatively slow to move with the exception of certain bursts of mobility due to teleportation, but are freakishly tough and unrelenting and bring serious firepower to the field. Some consider them overpowered in Dark Crusade: They easily have the best Commander unit, arguably the best Relic unit, the best defensive turret (the only one known to be excellent at killing both infantry AND vehicles, all of the others sacrifice anti-infantry to get anti-vehicle), very powerful front-line infantry that can be resurrected en-masse for free in the middle of combat by the Necron Lord, their main infantry can teleport to friendly buildings from anywhere on the map allowing for easy rapid defense...never take a Necron opponent lightly. Unique features Necrons in Dark Crusade have a fundamental difference to all other races. They do not use the Requisition resource at all – instead, all their units and structures demand Power to be built. The advantage that Necrons gain from holding Strategic Points is a bonus in production speed. This bonus is only applied when the Strategic Point is fortified with an Obelisk. For an extra twist, the only Necron unit capable of capturing Strategic Points is the Builder Scarab, their construction unit. Since the Necrons don't have Requisition, they obviously can't get that from holding Strategic Points. What they get is a bonus in production/research speed that goes up by 20% per Obelisk, up to 100% for five Obelisks. After that, there's no bonus in it for them – just denying benefits for the opponent. One other unique twist to the Necron economy; the more Plasma generators they have the slower the next one is to build with the exception of Thermo Plasma generators. Commanders Necron Lord * * Commander unit (primary). * Highly mobile due to cheap long-range teleporting ability. * Can equip himself with artifacts that greatly increase his power to almost insane levels, with everything from wide-area infantry resurrection to scattering enemy infantry in all directions from fear to turning into the invincible Relic-unit-busting Nightbringer temporarily. * Uses many powerful abilities focused on increasing the power of surrounding troops. * Increases in power as more of the Monolith's systems are restored. Necrons Lord Destroyer * * Lesser Necron Lord mounted on skimmer body. * Not good at direct combat. * Fast moving unit with powerful abilities. * Can possess enemy vehicles, countering other races' heavy armor. * Uses Vehicle Cap. Essence of the Nightbringer * A manifestation of the Nightbringer, one of the C'tan deities of the Necrons. * Completely invincible for its duration, but can be stunned. * Damage inflicted by the Nightbringer is transferred as health to the Necron Lord. * Effective against all units, rips Relic units in particular to shreds. * Temporary form of the Necron Lord. Infantry Builder Scarabs * * Detects infiltrated units. * Constructs all Necron buildings and is the only Necron unit that can repair buildings and vehicles. * Can reinforce for free. * Only Necron unit that can capture Strategic Points. Necron Warriors * * Heavy infantry. * Armed with powerful gauss weapons. * Made of a flexible, regenerative metal. * When destroyed, some Necron Warriors may reassemble themselves and rejoin the battle. * Effective against infantry and heavy infantry. * Excellent upgrades throughout the course of a map battle that keep it permanently useful * Can teleport to friendly buildings from anywhere with a moderate cooldown period. These have no Power cost, but there's a catch; the build time slows down when more are produced. The first squad comes out fast, the second squad acceptably, the third squad is painful and the fourth squad is horrible. Although squads are free, they cost to reinforce. Wraith * * Heavy infantry. * Detects infiltrated units. * Fast moving raiding unit that can uncapture Strategic Points. * Takes reduced damage from ranged attacks, and has a devastating melee attack. * Has the ability to phase out of the material universe. * The Wraith cannot be harmed while phased, but also cannot attack or use special abilities. * Like Necron Warriors, some Wraiths may reassemble themselves when destroyed. Immortals * * Heavy infantry, although somewhat fragile. * These elite warriors were among the first to swear allegiance to the C'tan. * Equipped with gauss blasters that are calibrated to penetrate vehicle and building armor at quite a long range, one of the best known anti-vehicle/anti-building infantry units. * Only effective against infantry in melee combat, but you don't really want to do that either as they won't last long so keep the pressure off of them. * Like Necron Warriors, some Immortals may reassemble themselves when destroyed. Flayed Ones * * Heavy infantry. * Powerful melee warriors. * These grotesque warriors drape themselves with the skin of their victims in a horrid parody of the living. * Radiate fear and revulsion, and are a steady drain on the morale of nearby enemy units. * Effective against infantry and heavy infantry. Terrible vs vehicles and buildings. * Like Necron Warriors, some Flayed Ones may reassemble themselves when destroyed. * Can teleport to friendly buildings from anywhere with a moderate cooldown. Pariahs * per squad, to reinforce * Heavy infantry. * The newest breed of Necron, Pariahs are revolting combinations of Necron metal and human flesh. * Effective against infantry and heavy infantry, can be rather dangerous to Commanders. * Each swipe of a Pariah's warscythe slows the target's movement speed and lowers maximum health. * This effect remains until the Pariahs are eliminated. Vehicles Attack Scarabs * Small Necron scarabs with the ability to chew through any armor. * Fragile but able to overwhelm larger units with sheer numbers. * Effective against vehicles and buildings. Attack Scarabs have no Power cost; they are built from Tomb Spyders, costing -810 health to the Tomb Spyder per squad of 5. Reinforce cost is and they hold up to 15 per squad; thus, for a fully reinforced squad. Tomb Spyder * * (limit: 3) * Effective against most unit types, with strong close combat abilities. * Can create Attack Scarabs at a cost to its own health. * Can repair destroyed Necrons lying in the field and restore them to fighting condition. * Can store Necron corpses for rebuilding/deploying later when desired. * Uses Vehicle Cap. Destroyer * * Powerful Necron Warrior mounted on skimmer body. * Fast moving unit good for raiding. * Effective against infantry. * Uses Vehicle Cap. * Is able to be tied up in melee combat which drops a fair chunk of its damage output, so be warned. Heavy Destroyer * * Powerful Necron Immortal mounted on skimmer body. * Fast moving unit good for destroying enemy vehicles or bases. * Effective against vehicles and buildings. * Uses Vehicle Cap. * Can be tied up in melee combat which drops a massive chunk of its damage output, so be warned. Restored Monolith * * (limit 1) * Fully restored mobile fortress. * Still functions as the Necron headquarters and can build all units. * Slow moving but capable of teleportation. * Is still a valid teleportation target for infantry, so its long-range teleport immediately followed with infantry teleport to it and the Necron Lord alongside is a very powerful "army-jump" useful in a large number of situations. * Able to lay down a rain of destruction upon all enemy units, is absolute death-incarnate to all infantry. * Equipped with a particle whip and 4 gauss flux arcs. Particle whip Area of Effect does not harm your own units unlike the heavy AoE weapons of nearly every other known unit, allowing for easy support of your squads locked up in melee combat. Particle Whip has extreme range, an AoE blast that can often hit most or all of a full squad quite hard and regularly sends hit units flying hundreds of feet. Can even occasionally stagger/knockback units normally highly resistant to that such as Dreadnaughts. Buildings Necron Monolith * Necron Headquarters building. Produces Necron infantry, vehicles, and the Necron Lord. * Bring the Monolith's Systems back online to summon more powerful Necron units. * Projects a Control Area around itself, allowing other buildings to be built near it. * A fully restored Monolith becomes a deadly mobile fortress that can annihilate your enemies. Gauss Turret * * Emplaced turret equipped with a heavy gauss flayer. * Effective against infantry units. * Can upgrade to anti-vehicle weapons while uniquely staying good at anti-infantry. * Detects infiltrated units. Obelisk * * Place on Strategic Points and Relics. * Reduces the amount of time required to complete research and summon units. * Solidifies your hold on a strategic location by placing a building on it. * Fortified Obelisks have higher health and can protect Strategic Points better with a mounted light Gauss Turret as well as a blast active ability that does moderate damage and knockdown over a small area. * Projects a Control Area around itself, allowing other buildings to be built near it. * Increases both Squad Cap and Vehicle Cap. Summoning Core * * Allows for the summoning of more advanced infantry units. * Required to bring more advanced Monolith systems back online. * Unlocks the Summoning feature, which allows buildings to summon certain Necron units. * Contains Necron researches. * Projects a control area around itself, allowing other buildings to be built near it. Forbidden Archive * * Contains terrible artifacts that the Necron Lord can wield. * Each artifact bestows unique powers to the Necron Lord. * The Necron Lord can choose a maximum of three artifacts. Greater Summoning Core * * Allows the summoning of more advanced Necron units from below the planets surface. * Allows the production of Destroyers and Tomb Spyders. * Allows further upgrades of the Monolith. Energy Core * * Component required to bring the last of the Monolith's systems back online. * Once the Energy Core is built you may upgrade the Monolith to a mobile fortress. * Also contains research to allow the Necron Lord to manifest the powerful Essence of the Nightbringer. Necrons